


Forever and always

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Love Letters, Love at First Sight, M/M, True Love, a short poem, mushy love, my take on the softer side of the relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7098538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on the softer side of the relationship with Draco and Harry love relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and always

Your the sun that shines throughout the day   
Your the gravity that holds me down in every way   
Your the moon that shimmers throughout my night   
Your are the stars that glimmer oh so bright 

Your the oxygen that keeps me alive   
Your the heart that beats inside   
You are the blood that flows through me  
Your the only person I see  
You have the voice of when the mocking bird sings   
Your my everything 

You my one and only   
You stop me from being lonely   
We plan our future as if we had a clue   
I never want to lose you  
I want you to be my husband, I want to be your husband   
I want to be with you for the rest of my life


End file.
